


Smiling

by BeautifulFiction_FMA



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuckin' Mustang.”<br/><i>Initially published 2008</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling

Ed was not blind. It was written all over Colonel Shit's face. His shoulders were too relaxed; his eyes were almost sleepy. For fuck's sake he was _smiling._

Why didn't the bastard just tie a sign around his neck saying: “I got laid last night.”?

Sick, hot, guilty, angry jealousy. Not of him, but of Miss name-Roy-probably-couldn't-even-remember because she got touched, held, loved by him.

Al knew who had caught Ed's reluctant eye. Al knew everything. He could almost hear his tinny words now, gentle and reproachful:

_“Green is not your colour, brother.”_

Fuckin' Mustang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> B xxx  
> [My Tumblr](http://the-pen-pot.tumblr.com)  
> [My Sherlock Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works?fandom_id=133185)  
> [My Hobbit Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kingmaker/works?fandom_id=873394)  
> [My Fullmetal Alchemist Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/works)


End file.
